Beelzemon and Erica
by beelzemongirl
Summary: This is what happens after Beelzemon killed Leomon. He goes soul searching and even gets a message from beyond the grave. AU: Digimon don't normally have parents.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter one

A digimon riding a huge, black motorcycle rode through the moist, midnight air. His three red eyes shined like rubies in the full-moon's light. His leather jacket was swiped to a shine by the wind. He was night black with a navy blue head. He was a loner. A creature of darkness." I have to settle down, clear my mind. What is this feeling? It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely" he thought to himself. This digimon was known as Beelzemon, the servant of the sovereign. His eyes focused, allowing him to see in the dark. In the distance, a wolf howled. One urge came to Beelzemon, answer the wolf call.

"WooooooWoooooWoooooo!" Beelzemon howled back. The wolf answered. "Wooooo!" Beelzemon knew he needed somewhere to rest and soul search. He wanted to keep on howling until he found the wolf. That's what he did. He howled, his sense of hearing guided him in directional ways. He found out that the wolf was actually a creature similar to a wolf, Wolfmon. He was on the prowl for food. When Beelzemon managed to find the Wolfmon in pursuit of a human. A human girl. The girl, he realized, was beautiful. She had raven black hair, blue eyes; she was pale as a snowdrift. She was shoeless, she was wearing snow drifted clothes, and was alone. Wolfmon was in hot pursuit of the girl. Even though he was betraying the sovereign, Beelzemon had to help her. "Leave her alone!" Beelzemon aimed his guns at the Wolfmon. The Wolfmon not only stuck his tail in between his legs, but also rolled on to his back. Then he left and Beelzemon turned his attention to the girl. "You alright, kid?" he asked. "You're the sovereign's major demon. Why did you just save me?" her voice was soft, really soft. Right then and there he knew who the girl was, the princess of light, or at least one of them. In all, Beelzemon knew, there were four princesses and a prince." Let's just say I was feeling generous" he stared at her, speechless. "Just call me Beelzemon" he said at last. "I am Erica" she stared as well, awe look on her face. "What is her fascination with me? Why is she looking at me like that?" Beelzemon thought. Erica wasn't sure if she could trust him. "As long as Wolfmon is around, you aren't safe. You can travel around with me for a while" Beelzemon reached out his hand to Erica. Although Erica had been trained all her life not to trust dark types, but there was something about this one, something was calling her from within her savior. Erica took his hand. "So, where are you heading off to?" Beelzemon asked. "I am not sure. I'm not heading home I'll tell you that" Erica answered. "Why? As humans say, home is where the heart is" he wondered. "Well, I don't usually share personal info to demon lords. But you saved me and I guess it's safe to tell you. I'm running away because I'm tired of palace life. Oh crap! I just told you that I'm one of the princesses of light. I suppose you're going to kill me?" Erica told him. Try as he might, he couldn't help but not feel sorry for the princess. A voice in the back of his head reminded him of his mission: rest and search for heart. "Maybe she can help me. After all, she's a light type. One who can see into one's very heart" Beelzemon thought. "No, I can't kill you. I need your help. Tell me; are there any places to rest? It's getting dark and need to conserve my energy" he asked, hopeful in his mind. "I was heading for a hideout cave before you came in. I think you can rest there. I'm going to have to purify it after you leave" Erica answered. "Alright! Am I going the right way?" he asked. Erica nodded to answer his question.


	2. part two

Chapter two

The cave was enormous. Erica made him a small bed of leaves to rest on. Now Beelzemon was strange in appearance as well as his habits. When he was ready to sleep and search, he curled up into a tight ball and dug his nose in his metallic looking tail. Erica tried to do the same, but her body was not flexible enough to do so and she didn't have a tail. Beelzemon's eyes (including his third) were shut tight. He was uneasy. This Erica knew. She had to use her race's special ability: sooth the soul of Beelzemon by singing. She knew the right song for him, a love song inspired by the union of shadow and dreams. She started to sing to her troubled savior: "Dear shadow, are you there? Listening to my little prayer. I don't know exactly what to say. I've been told that you love me and calling you would help me if I fall. I should let you have your way. What I guess I'm trying to say is that I need you in my life. I know that I'm tired of living in the past. I'd like to take on a change deep inside. I believe that this is one that will last, so here's my heart, it's been broken, it's been wounded. But I'll give it all to you if you would love me. Here's my life, if you want it, you can have it. I will give it all to you because you love me and your love is all I need" Erica sang quietly to her new friend. "The second verse is up to you, my shadow angel. I know that someday you will find love in another kind" Erica gave a brief message to Beelzemon. Inside his mind, he was trying to look back at his distant past. "My mother, I remember some qualities from her. Now it's like I inherit nothing from her. I remember her voice, how it made me warm and safe. If I gain nothing from her, then I must take after my father. Now I never knew him. But I do remember how he abused my mother. I never got a chance to avenge her. The thought of it makes me angry beyond my limits. No! I can't get angry! If I have a heart, I don't want to darken it further. It would be unwise" he thought. He mentally was preparing mentally for the next confrontation, what he would say if he ever met up with his two tamers, Ai and Mako, again. Suddenly, a pure white wolf appeared in front of Beelzemon. "What do you want?" he asked. The wolf glared at him. She was different from most wolves he had seen. She had green eyes; similar to his when he was Impmon. Around them, snow was everywhere. The she-wolf leaned on her haunches and howled. "Who are you to me?" Beelzemon asked. "You already know of me, my son. I shall guide you through your life in the past so you can have gentle peace inside" she spoke to him in thought speak. "Who are you?" Beelzemon asked. "I am Syllva, former queen of light. I lost my life to have you. You are supposed to be the prince. But you are a dark type. I see some good in you. You, my son, rescued one who you could not even aquatint to. You deserve my help" she answered. "You mean that I'm half wolf? I need to know!" he exclaimed waking up. "Need to know what?" Erica asked. "Erica… I just had the creepiest dream. A pure white wolf… she said that she was my mother" he sat up. "I'm sorry if I woke you. You were getting restless and I sang to you" she smiled at him. "She seems so alive when she smiles at me. I get all warm on the inside. Why? Am I in lo… don't think things like that. A light type could never love a darkness type" he thought. "Hey Erica, has there ever been a light type called Syllva?" Beelzemon asked. "I believe there was. She was a pure white wolf, similar to the one you described. She was supposed to be a virgin, until she had a son. He was supposed to be killed because he was a light and darkness combined and light lords feared the combination" she answered. "I can't stay here. Some other place is calling me" Beelzemon stood up. "She doesn't want me to leave. But I have to. I must face Syllva on my own. Oh no! I'm torn! I need to go, I need to stay" he thought worriedly. This was weakness. An unwise choice could lead to a downfall. He had no choice. He had to bring her. He motioned his head for her to follow him and she did respectfully. In this situation, Beelzemon was her alpha and a good one. "Erica, you've been a great help for me and I'm grateful. So, you can come with me" Beelzemon told her. Erica was slowly shifting her love from her former life to traveling with this darkness type. And Beelzemon enjoyed her companionship. With her, he learned new things. His first lesson was how to rob a rabbit snare. Beelzemon tried shooting it down and this only made Erica displeased. After a few tries, Erica stepped in and cut off the rabbit's foot. "How did you…" he asked in shock. "Well when one lives alone, one must know survival skills. Right?" Erica winked at him. Beelzemon felt his body go hot. "I'm such a fool. Why did I never think of that?" he thought. The two enjoyed a hard earned meal. "So, where are heading off to?" Erica asked. "To some snowy tundra. I think I was supposed to go there to begin with. That's where I'll find my heart. But going back means facing the past and I've running from it for far too long. Plus Syllva, she wants me" Beelzemon answered. "Syllva's dead, Beelzemon. Believe me. I would know. Malomyotismon killed her" Erica revealed the shocking truth to her now very close friend. "Then what I saw…it didn't exist. Didn't it?" he asked. "Well, what you saw just might have existed. It must have been a spirit of the tundra" Erica tried to lighten up Beelzemon. It helped some. "She said the most unbelievable things. The thing that confuses me the most is that she said that she was my mother. Digimon don't have parents" Beelzemon was trying to sound smart. "Maybe not. There is a tundra where it always snows. Maybe we should go there" Erica suggested. "Alright" Beelzemon nodded in agreement.


	3. part three

Chapter three

"You're lucky. You have leather to protect you from the icy land. I barely have anything to protect me" Erica complained. "She's right. I'll let her use my jacket. Hopefully that'll be enough for her" Beelzemon thought. "Here. You need this more than I do" Beelzemon took off his jacket and let Erica borrow it. She stared at his arms. They were skinny but they were strongly muscled. Erica slipped it on. The leather shined in the moonlight. "You ready?" Beelzemon asked. She nodded. "Alright then, let's do this" Beelzemon dashed off, Erica close behind him. He was content with the breeze. It felt nice. He enjoyed the feel of wind in his short blonde hair. The two were a team. The two enjoyed each other's company. Erica was a decent hunter and Beelzemon was a wise alpha. He knew when to stop a hunt and when to keep on. Soon enough, the duo were finally at their destination. The tundra was snowy. Beelzemon lifted his nose into the cold air. Erica, who was traveling far behind, was glad for the rest. Through the mix of scents in the air he smelled a family scent. "Syllva, she's near" Beelzemon dashed off. Erica broke into a sprint. She followed her alpha. Now all digimon had extremely good sense of smell, but Beelzemon was astounding even for a digimon. He could smell something from six miles away or more. Syllva smelled like tundra plants. Mainly like saxifrage. Erica stayed away from his tolerance zone. "Erica, stay here till I get back" Beelzemon ordered. He dashed off. Erica stayed and waited for her friend to come back. Syllva's scent became stronger as he ran. "Syllva! I'm here! What do you want?" Beelzemon called. He got as he wished. Syllva appeared at a nearby hill. "Very good my son. You have reached your family's rendezvous. We lived here for many years. You were born here. It is here you will find what you want" Syllva spoke to him in thought speak. "Syllva, what do I have to do?" he asked. "Follow me" she whimpered. Beelzemon did. Syllva led him to an old den. "Let me guess: our family's summer den?" he looked at Syllva. The white wolf nodded. "Whoa! How'd I know that?" he asked. Syllva stepped next to him. "Your heart is slowly coming back to you" she answered. Then she turned away and motioned her head for him to follow her. He did so obediently. "Is it really coming back to me?" Beelzemon wondered.The white wolf stopped at a nearby river. "This place, it's like a memory from a dream" he stared at the crystal clear water. "If I hadn't been killed, you would still be living along this river" Syllva sat down next to him. "Was I born here?" Beelzemon asked. "Yes. There used to be a den around here" she answered. "Are you really a wolf?" he asked. Syllva shook her head no. "This is a spirit form. When I died, I was made guardian of tundras. Apparently, the spirit was a wolf spirit" Syllva's voice had softened. Somehow, he could feel it. This wolf was his mother. He knew that voice from anywhere.Meanwhile, Erica was singing the same song she sang when she first met Beelzemon, only the second verse. "Dear dreams, I'm right here. Through your worries, though your fears. I've been waiting for you to call my name. Oh you know that I hear you if you turn to me and trust my word is true. You will never be the same. Well I'm standing here to say that you need me in your life. Cause I know that you can't make it on your own, on your own. If you would take a chance, let me change you deep inside. I promise you will never be alone. So here's my heart. It's been broken, it's been wounded. But I'll give it all to you if you would love me, love me. Here's my life. If you want it, you can have it. I will give it all to you because you love me and love is everything you need" she sang to herself. She was missing Beelzemon. The jacket was keeping her warm pretty good. She lied down and gazed at the star filled sky, hoping her alpha had found his heart.


	4. Part four

Chapter 4

"This is definitely her. I know her voice from anywhere" Beelzemon thought. "Do you believe I am your mother now?" Syllva asked. "Oh I believe you, mother!" Beelzemon, somehow, wrapped his arms around the white wolf's neck. "I missed you" he said. "I did too" she replied. The two sat there in each other's embrace. The white wolf had tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I'll never let you out of my sight again! Tell me, is my father still alive?" he asked. "No. The digidestined killed him years ago" Syllva answered. "Darn! I could've avenged you!" Beelzemon hated himself for letting his father kill her. "My death was not your fault. It was mine. I have to apologize to you for leaving you with humans. I should've let you stay here" the white wolf sighed and looked deep into her son's ruby eyes. "You mean you left me with humans?" he asked. "Right, I did. And in doing so I made a mistake" Syllva sounded guilty and even looked it. "You made no mistake. The fault is mine. I should've known better than to run away from them" Beelzemon tried to comfort his mother. It wouldn't help. She felt so guilty about it. Beelzemon couldn't blame her. He had done a million wrongs and never had he ever felt this guilty, guilty about Jeri and what he did to her and Leomon. In a way, he had destroyed them both. Jeri's feelings and Leomon himself. Beelzemon let go of Syllva. "Is there any way I can redeem myself for what I did to Leomon and Jeri?" he knew she knew what had happened. "There is one way. Go back to your humans. Listen to me, in the future, a thing called the D-reaper will grow around and it will take the human you hurt. Jeri, I believe her name is?" Syllva glared at her son with emerald green eyes. "What'll happen to Erica?" he asked. "She will return home and take her rightful place as the new queen of light. She's my successor, you know? She will be a wonderful ruler" Syllva answered.

Meanwhile, Erica was looking for her favorite constellations. She started to get bored. "I miss Beelzemon. I think it's best if I go look for him. But he told me to stay put until he got back. He's been gone for two hours straight" she thought worriedly. Just then, Beelzemon howled for her. Erica got up immediately. She howled back. Then she heard a voice she never heard. "It can't be! Syllva? Impossible! She's dead" she wasn't convinced. Syllva was dead. But it was true. Syllva's spirit still thrived on her family's beloved tundra. Beelzemon greeted Erica and introduced Syllva to Erica and revealed the startling truth. "Erica, remember how you said that Syllva had a son? Well, I am that son. So I should be dead. But Syllva here saved me by sending me to humans. Two humans that I have to go back to and another human to forgive me for killing her digimon" he admitted. "You what! Killed a tamer's digimon? I can't believe this! Why? Why did you do it?" she asked. "Because… I was power crazed. I didn't mean to do it, honest. Leomon was only trying to protect them, the tamers. Yet, I turned on him and stabbed him in the stomach. I still remember how it happened" Beelzemon tried to stay calm by petting Syllva, who was right next to him. Before his eyes, the death of Leomon raced.

Flashback 

"Do as you wish, Beelzemon. But I will not let you harm these children" Leomon had almost stopped him from killing Kyubimon, Renamon's digivolved champion level and the tamers. Beelzemon turned and stabbed Leomon in the stomach, leaving his data for him to keep. "Leomon!" Jeri cried. "How could you be so blind, Beelzemon? Jeri remember, you have a lion's heart" Leomon had said his last words to Beelzemon and Jeri.

End of flashback 

The memory made his heart heavy. "My son, do not let that memory stop your destiny. You must forget it and move on. You can still have redemption for all evils you have done. Although it will cause your destruction" Syllva closed her eyes at the thought. She turned to Erica. "You must head back to your home. The light of the digital world will die without you. Please, for your races sake" she said. "Under one condition, Beelzemon must guess the third verse of the song" Erica stared at him. "What? I don't know it" he replied. "I know you do, don't lie to me anymore please" her eyes looked innocent like the way he met her. "It makes her look more beautiful than day and night combined. I think I know the last part" he tried looking back on a lullaby Syllva used to sing to him as a tinyYaamon. "You can turn to me and know that I'm always standing by. I gave it all for you so you could have this gentle peace inside" Beelzemon never knew he had a good voice. Syllva found a light note above his. "I will follow you because I believe in everything you are" she sang lightly and bell-like. "I am your best ally" he sang after her. Erica joined in. She and Beelzemon sang at the same time, Syllva looked on. "You are my savior" Erica's voice followed his. Then the three sang together as a pack. "And in the matters of the heart, I am taking yours and you are taking mine" the pack chorused. Erica rested her head (she had been like Syllva, on haunches and head raised). She thought for a moment and turned to her friends.

Her mind was made up. She would go back home to take her place as queen of light. "I'll go. But you must promise me just one thing Beelzemon, actually, two things. One, go home to your tamers, and two, give up all of the power that you gained. I promise, I'll help the tamers and you fight the D-reaper. It's our home, and I'll fight for it. Even if it means me going to the real world to prove it" Erica made Beelzemon promise.

Beelzemon nodded, too happy to speak. He could tell that Syllva was the same way. The white wolf was in no mood to stay and plus her work with her son was done and she could leave. But first, she would take Erica home. She knew the trail almost too well. She turned to him and trailed off, Erica followed closely behind. She looked back at her friend and smiled. He knew what he had to do. He picked up his jacket and turned back up the trail.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry I had to make this so short. The sequel will not be like this. I promise! Look for my other stories soon!


End file.
